The Secret Experiments
The Secret Experiments is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-first case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough, and the final one to take place in the Financial Center district. Plot Carl Ackerman, the former cameraman of the CCN reporter Rachel Priest, reported to the police that Rachel was missing. The team then went to Grim News Headquarters and found her journal that said she was heading to an abandoned warehouse. After they reached there, they saw a trapdoor which led to an underground experiment lab. There, they found a skeleton melted in vat acid and a smashed skull, which was then identified as Rachel's skull. After collecting enough evidence, the team found out that the killer was the district's most powerful and influential man they met before and the CEO of Greene Industries, Alden Greene. Rachel had discovered that Army General James Marsh was secretly developing a super soldier serum, which promoted excessive bone growth and turned men into war machines. Though once the army learned of his dangerous human test trials, they ordered James to stop. However, the general continued the project with funding from Greene PharmaCorp. Towards the end of the case, James was also found guilty of assisting in Rachel's murder. When Alden was arrested, he explained to Jones and the player that Rachel had come to their secret lab, unaware they were waiting for her. The tycoon admitted she was correct about the serum, which would have made him the most powerful man in Grimsborough, and that he could not allow her to expose his plan. General Marsh ordered the inquisitive journalist's death, and Alden complied by injecting her with the super serum, knowing it was only made for men. Rachel's skin was torn apart from the resulting bone growth and she soon perished. Afterwards, Alden and James placed her corpse in a vat of acid to hide the truth from the authorities. As a result of Alden's testimony, James was also arrested and both men were taken to court, where Judge Hall sentenced both of them to life imprisonment. After Greene and Marsh were sentenced, Jones felt that Rachel died for a just cause, refusing to believe that people of high status could be excused from their crimes, and that the law is above even CEOs and high-ranking military officials. Later, in Chief King's office, the Mayor admitted he was stunned by the exposed truth, and realized that the player performed a lot better than he imagined. And as a result, he decided to promote the player to patrol the Historical Center. Summary Victim *'Rachel Priest '(her body was found melting in a vat of acid) Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Alden Greene' Suspects CAckermanGrimsboroughP.png|Carl Ackerman DRibbsGrimsboroughP.png|Drake Ribbs James Marsh.png|James Marsh Alden Greene case 21.png|Alden Greene KSpeltzGrimsboroughP.png|Kelly Speltz Killer's Profile *The killer owns a guard dog. *The killer wears office shoes. *The killer has a chemical stain. *The killer is bald. *The killer is a man. Crime Scenes C21CS1A.jpg|Grim News Headquarters C21CS1B.jpg|Reporter's Desk C21CS2A.jpg|Experiment Room C21CS2B.jpg|Operating Table C21CS3A.jpg|CEO's Office C21CS3B.jpg|Alden Greene's Desk Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Grim News Headquarters. (Clue: Blank Journal) *Examine Blank Journal. (Result: Address) *Examine Trapdoor. (Prerequisite: Address unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Experiment Room) *Investigate Experiment Room. (Prerequisite: Trapdoor unlocked; Clues: Shoeprint, Smashed Skull, Skeleton) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a guard dog) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Office Shoes; Attribute: The killer wears office shoes) *Examine Smashed Skull. (Result: Skull) *Analyze Skull. (00:30:00; Victim identified: Rachel Priest; New Suspect: Carl Ackerman) *Inform Carl of Rachel's death. (Prerequisite: Skull analyzed; New Suspect: Drake Ribbs) *Investigate why Rachel was talking to Drake. (Prerequisite: Carl interrogated) *Investigate Grim News Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Carl interrogated; Clue: Research Files) *Examine Research Files. (Result: Cease and Desist Orders; New Suspect: James Marsh) *Question General Marsh over his warnings to Rachel. (Prerequisite: Cease and Desist Orders found) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Alden Greene. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: CEO's Office) *Investigate CEO's Office. (Prerequisite: Alden interrogated; Clue: Stained Carpet) *Examine Stained Carpet. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Kelly Speltz) *Interrogate Kelly Speltz. (Prerequisite: Blue Substance analyzed; Profile updated: Kelly owns a guard dog) *Investigate Reporter's Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Tablet Computer) *Examine Tablet Computer. (Result: Video Message) *Get Drake talking about super serum. (Prerequisite: Video Message found on unlocked Tablet Computer; Profile updated: Drake owns a guard dog) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Greene about his possible business involvement with the army. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Alden Greene's Desk; Profile updated: Alden owns a guard dog) *Investigate Alden Greene's Desk. (Prerequisite: Alden interrogated; Clue: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: USB Stick) *Question Carl over his betrayal of Rachel. (Prerequisite: USB Stick found in unlocked Cryptex; Profiles updated: Carl wears office shoes, Alden wears office shoes, James wears office shoes) *Analyze USB Stick. (00:30:00) *Quizz Marsh on the serum conspiracy. (Prerequisite: USB Stick analyzed) *Investigate Operating Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Paper Sheet, Chemical Waste, Broken Syringe) *Examine Paper Sheet. (Result: Scientific Formula) *Make Kelly Speltz confess she created the serum. (Prerequisite: Scientific Formula unraveled) *Examine Chemical Waste. (Result: Human Nail) *Analyze Human Nail. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is bald) *Examine Broken Syringe. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Syringe; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Examine Ragged Handkerchief. (All tasks before must be done first; Result: Handkerchief Fibres) *Analyze Handkerchief Fibres. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a chemical stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Carl Ackerman about Rachel's death. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Grim News Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Carl interrogated; Clue: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Phone Number) *Give back Rachel's grandmother's number back to Carl Ackerman. (Prerequisite: Phone Number unraveled; Reward: Burger) *Talk to Kelly Speltz about illegal experiments. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Experiment Room. (Prerequisite: Kelly interrogated; Clue: Lab Coat) *Examine Lab Coat. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (03:00:00) *Arrest Kelly Speltz. (Prerequisite: Hairs analyzed; Reward: 100 XP) *Talk to Drake Ribbs about his disease. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate CEO's Office. (Prerequisite: Drake interrogated; Clue: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Drake's Medical File) *Give back his medical files to Drake Ribbs. (Prerequisite: Medical File restored; Reward: MALE Bullets Necklace & Camo Beret, FEMALE Camo Scarf & Red Beret) *Move on to a new crime (in Historical Center)! (1 star) Trivia *This and I Lost My Heart in Xerda are the only cases where 3 suspects get arrested. *This case, Corpse in a Garden, A Deadly Game, and A Brave New World are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the victim's body is not found in the first crime scene. *''The Thinker'', a bronze sculpture by Auguste Rodin, can be spotted in the "Grim News Headquarters" crime scene. *This case was released on a Friday instead of the usual Thursday. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Financial Center